I Can't Stand The Rain
by lizteroid
Summary: Another of my current obsession; Harm/Caitlin. : Enjoy.


_Author's Note:: _Yes, Harm and Caitlin are back! In one-shot form this time I think. Set totally AU, but with occurrences from the show. Enjoy gang!

* * *

She had invited him over to her hotel room since she'd been offered to work a position back at JAG, and had been given the week to get back her bearings and make the decision. This was the first time she would have worked with him again in over five years. Caitlin wondered if any of the team at the JAG HQ would know anything about what they had had together. Their fling. The dusty blonde sat on the edge of the double bed, staring out of the hotel room window, just watching the rain drizzling down outside. She knew that at moments like these, the rain always happened in movies, and she felt herself being taken out of the context of reality and placed in a movie where outside the blur of the city lights and neon lights was watched away in the downpour of the rain.

Thinking to herself obviously, as she was alone in the room, wrapped in her bothrobe, she began to wonder who would play her in the movie of her life. Which lucky or perhaps _un_lucky actress would be cast as Cmdr. Caitlin Pike. Kate sighed as she went through a mental list, checking off the actresses who were too short or she didn't like. And slowly, Kate's thoughts flowed on, wondering who would play in the role of Harm. It was then she was interrupted by the knocking upon the door.

"It's open." she called out over her shoulder since her back was to the door, still looking to the rain beating tumultuously against the panes of glass.

Kate heard the door handle twist and the door opened, letting the light from the corridor outside cast her shadow against the wall in front of her. She knew he would be looking to her, his expression reading confusion as she hadn't stood to greet him with her version of the Flyboy smile. She knew that he would know something was wrong and she sighed, looking down into her lap at her thumbs twiddling around each other.

"Take a seat." Kate murmured softly, still not turning to look at him.

"Kate..." Harm softly uttered as he took a load off his feet, looking to her with his body turned towards her, his hand reaching out to her, but thinking otherwise and he set it down on the bed again. Harm frowned, he hated seeing her like she was now, there had only been another time when he'd saw her like that and it was when they had been talking about her past conduct the last time they'd worked together.

As she felt the bed dipping under his weight, Caitlin inhaled deeply, not letting him hear she was nervous, though knowing Harm she thought he would probably be able to tell she was. It was Harm who made the conversation jump to a start between them.

"It's nice to see you again." he smiled, hoping she'd turn around to face him and he'd be able to see her smile.

"You haven't seen me yet." she replied with a gentle smirk. It showed in her voice that she was smiling.

"Well, not technically, but the presence is already a win for me."

Kate sighed then, her smirk faded swiftly. The purpose in his invite over to her hotel room was looming at the back of her mind and she had to tell him while he was still in a good mood. She turned her head, yet not fully to glance over her shoulder, "Harm, I know, but we need to talk."

"We do? We really do...we haven't in a while, I had begun to worry..." Harm smiled, replying to her and yet not catching onto her tone.

Turning her head back to look at the window and the rain, Kate blinked a bit. She frowned at not knowing how to get it across to Harm. It was going to be more complicated than she had originally planned out for. Softly, Caitlin stood up, moving over to the window and tilting the blinds so she could peer out on the watery world outside, though she still did not turn to face Harm. Her face turned slightly and she glanced over at him but when she saw he was watching her, Kate's eyes darted away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Harm asked her, raising his own brow incredulously.

"I just need to tell you."

By now, Harm was beyond worried at what Kate could possibly want to tell him, and what had her so distraught. He swallowed and furrowed his brow standing up to go over to her, when he saw her hand moving quickly to the belt on her bathrobe. Harm stayed in the same place, rooted to the spot as he watched her, not really knowing what to do or if he should be talking to her. He did notice that Caitlin had now turned to face him fully and as the bathrobe slipped off, he understood why she'd been so anxious to talk with him.

"Oh..." the handsome Commander commented. It was all he could manage at that moment.

"Yeah." Kate replied and looked down to where her hands were clasped, cradling a softly rounded stomach.

"Kate, I had no idea...why didn't you call me when you found out?" Harm asked her softly, knowing by her expression that she was feeling delicate with the situation she found herself in now as he moved around the bed and over to her to hold her after he picked up the robe to wrap back around her shoulders.

"I was too scared." she looked up into his blue eyes, flashing her own baby blues at him.

Harm nodded and sighed, he read the fear in her eyes and held her close to him.

"What's going to happen? I mean, I can't take the job at JAG now."

"Why not?" Harm questioned her.

"Well, I'm coming to the end of my second trimester and I just can't take all of the questions." Kate replied honestly to Harm.

Harm raised a brow. Their encounter had been six months ago? It had only felt like six days to him. He nodded a little, "Come in with me, talk to the Admiral and we'll sort something out, I'm sure." he smiled to her and seeing her not smiling back, Harm gave her his best Flyboy smile yet, "It's going to be okay, Kate."

Caitlin sighed and nodded as she stood with Harm, clinging onto him as they stood in silence. She turned her head to the window and watched the raindrops trickling down the glass and the cold panes steaming up with the warmth inside the room, and the obvious chill outside. She swallowed gently before she softly muttered, "You know, I really can't stand the rain..."to which she felt Harm pull back from their embrace and he smiled down at her. She was back in reality, and away from her silly movie fantasy.

* * *

**R&R! **Not that great with endings tbh, but I hope you liked it. (:


End file.
